


your hands still catch the light the right way

by skypointing



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Not!Fic, and billy's not perfect but god knows he tries, and he's determined to help teddy build a new life, billy isn't perfect but god knows he has a wealth of parental figures to go to for help, kid fic (kind of), marriage fic (kind of), with new people to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypointing/pseuds/skypointing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy do get married, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands still catch the light the right way

**Author's Note:**

> this was a rambly sort of thing i posted on my tumblr, as a bit of my headcanon. it's all run-on sentences and stream-of-consciousness and whatnot, but idk, it felt right that way. i cleaned it up a bit, but here it is.
> 
> i hope you like it.
> 
> (tumblr @ stormicide)

Billy and Teddy get married, but it takes a while, because they’re superheroes and half the time they’re too tired to eat or talk much less get hitched, but they do, eventually, and it’s simple and as far out of the public eye as possible.

All the others are there, as well as some of the Runaways, and Cap and Tony because they won’t admit it but they both see the boys as kind of their own, even though Billy and Teddy both have extended family out the wazoo. And Pietro is there, and Wanda, and Grandpa Erik lurks slightly-less-menacingly in the background, and the super skrull _might_ be there, who really knows, and of course Billy’s parents, who accept the overabundance of the superheroic with as much calm grace as they can.

Tommy is best man and Kate is maid of honor, but the whole gender stereotype thing is already gone out the window so it’s really more everyone dresses up and smiles a lot and pretends there aren’t a lot of people missing, like Cassie and Nate and Vision, because today is a happy day and, hell, at the very least, Nate is probably spying on them from the timestream.

And then because this is their life a spider the size of a skyscraper interrupts their kiss and there’s a lot of cries of “assemble!” and probably more just crying because _oh my god a giant spider why is this their life_ and no one says anything when Tommy promptly vanishes for the next several hours,

And anyway, they get married.

And then a few years down the line they find a baby girl.

And they don’t _plan_ this, they don’t, but she’s all alone and Teddy gets this look because alone is something he feels a sick kinship to and, well, Kate’s rich and Tony’s richer so everyone just kind of loudly ignores the moral depravity of all the bribery and fawns over the baby, and obviously Steve and Tony are quietly there in that way they have, supportive, solid.

They name her Cassie because of course they do, and between the world-saving and the lack of sleep, they manage pretty well, they like to think.

It’s not like baby Cass, who has pale grey eyes ( _archer eyes_ , Kate says proudly) and fine, fine red hair, is in any shortage of aunts and uncles and grandpas and grandmas. They don’t hear much from the Maximoffs, at first, and Billy likes to think he understands why, but Cass gets a lot of toys and weird twisty metal sculptures that just appear on their doorstep and he leaves it at that.

Uncle Tommy makes her giggle when she’s colicky, mostly by vibrating little pebbles until they explode, the usual, and Uncle Peter strings her from the ceiling in a swing made of webbing and Uncle Eli can never really manage to scowl at her properly no matter how much he tries. Tony builds her little robots that play with her and Steve lets her crawl all over the shield with this look on his face that he always tries to hide and can’t.

Papa Teddy turns big and green on demand and gives her piggybacks and shoulder rides for hours on end and-- one time he’d forgotten to shift back after a fight and so he falls asleep, big and green, wings askew, and when Billy walks in, Cass is curled up in the circle of Papa’s big arms, barely visible beneath the shelter of his wings and Billy can barely breathe but he still manages to get a picture.

And daddy Billy does magic for her, but the silly, Houdini, birthday-party-magician magic, with flowers and doves and scarves. Every now and then, though, he lets himself loosen up around her, kisses her nose and leaves a twitching butterfly. He gets nervous, sometimes, because he knows whose child he is and who _he_ is and what he can do, but he manages.

They all do.

 


End file.
